Life Sucks!
by Shae Elven Heart
Summary: She never knew that she would ever do what got her into this place, this hell that went by the name of Camp Green Lake. No one would’ve ever thought that she would do such a thing. She had even fooled herself.
1. Life sucks, hit yourself

Um . . . WEE! I know, I know! I need to get to updating my other stories! But I got INSPIRATION! But I assure you I will do my hardest to update all the other ones. Well, let's get to the story! We can't waste our film!!! (MEH! Jackie Chan!)  
  
~*~  
  
Her name was Shae. She never knew that she would ever do what got her into this place, this hell that went by the name of Camp Green Lake. No one would've ever thought that she would do such a thing. She had even fooled herself. But she had no choice . . . Her uncle had deserved it.  
  
((((Flashback))))  
  
Shae had been staying with her aunt and uncle for almost a week. With her cousins gone to college, it was very dull. Her aunt was always off working at some job, and her uncle would just sit around the house and seemed to always avoid her. Then came the night.  
  
Shae had been sleeping peacefully in her bed, unaware of the figure just inside of her doorway. He crept forward and drew a knife from behind his back. He took a few steps forward and then froze suddenly. The floorboard had squeaked under his weight. Shae sat bolt upright and screamed at seeing her uncle with the knife. Her uncle hesitated. Shae hesitated. They looked at each other stare for stare, wondering when to make their move. Shae looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the bedside table lamp. She sized it up for a moment and decided that it was skinny enough to grip firmly and hard enough to cause damage. She held her breath, waiting for the perfect time to act. Unfortunately, her uncle had seen her eyes dart to the lamp and he knew what she had planned. He made a dive towards the lamp, but Shae was closer. She threw out her arm and seized the lamp. Her uncle grabbed onto her arm and they struggled for the lamp, forgetting about the knife, which lay abandoned on the floor. Thinking quickly, Shae switched the lamp to her other hand and struck her uncle on the back of the head. He dropped to the ground, motionless. Shae froze. She slowly turned her head up towards the doorway where her aunt stood, shocked.  
  
"I-It's not what it l-looks like!" Shae said frantically. Her aunt shook her head terrified.  
  
"Get out," She croaked, "Get out of this house!" Shae looked at her fallen uncle and then back to her aunt, who was looking at her like she was the devil. She had no choice but to run. She ran from the room and out the front door as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what she had done. What would happen to her now? Where would she go? She slumped down onto the ground and broke into sobs. She was scared and her whole life had gone down the drain.  
  
((((End Flashback))))  
  
Shae heard the rustle of the tent flap, which broke her from her thoughts. She lifted her face from her pillow to see Zero walk in. As usual, he said nothing, so she did the same. It's not like anyone had bothered to talk to her, anyways. She was nothing. She had lost herself. She rolled over in her cot and closed her eyes. Life sucked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Life sucks . . . *whack* . . . Life sucks . . . *whack* . . . Life sucks . . . *whack* . . . Life s-"  
  
"What are you doing?" Shae stopped in mid-whack to look up at the person who had spoken. It was the leader, X-ray, who looked rather hot lying on his cot like that. Did she just smirk? Crap.  
  
"Life sucks . . . *whack* . . . Life suck-" The pillow was snatched from her grasp.  
  
"Stop it." X-ray said, looking annoyed. Shae glared at him and then began hitting her forehead.  
  
"I am hitting my head. I am hitting the uppermost part of my head." Shae said blankly.  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong. That ain't the uppermost part of your head. This is."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"OW! DAMN!"  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Fucking jerk! You do that one more time and you'll find this pillow wedged up where the sun doesn't shine!" Shae said, now rubbing the true uppermost part of her head. "Oh wait-I forgot that something already crawled up in there and died." She turned her back to X-ray and put her pillow on top of her head. X-ray flipped her the bird before settling down into his cot and going to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
GRR! How dare ye! *Smacks X upside the head*  
  
X-Ray: O_O OW!!!  
  
*Gasp* EH! Me am sorreh! *Huggles X*  
  
X: *looks grumpily at Shae*  
  
Aww, ain't he cute? ^.^ 


	2. When Shae sings, run

Hi again! I'm having fun with this one! Don't worry, I'm writing some of my other fics before school and during lunch break! They will be up soon! ^^;; . . . Oh, and I sing in this chapter *Several people scatter, screaming in terror* and there's a song in this chapter by the local garage band Heese! Yes -_-;; er . . . yeah, so their song is called "I like cheese" even though it doesn't say it in the song. Oooh! Okay, I will close my mouth now.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning trumpet blew. The D-tent boys got up and got ready for digging, but Shae didn't budge. She was snoring rather loudly and her pillow was clutched over her head. Zero blinked at her before going out of the tent. Outside Mr. Sir was heard yelling at random campers. Zigzag looked at Shae.  
  
"She's still asleep?" He said. He poked at her arm but she still slept on. X-ray gave her an annoyed look and then leaned down towards her so that his mouth was right by her ear.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" He yelled.  
  
"AAAGGGHH!!" Shae threw out her arm and whacked at the thing closest to her.  
  
"OWW!!" X-ray howled, clutching his nose. Shae gasped and sat up, but when she saw it was X-ray she had hit, she smirked and flounced past him out of the tent. He followed, grumbling and rubbing his nose. Shae stopped suddenly and X-ray plowed into her. She turned around and glared. X-ray then made to walk past her, but he suddenly found himself on the ground. He got up and blinked, looking around for what he had tripped on. All he saw was Shae's smirk as she walked past him. He glared.  
  
~*~  
  
Shae hummed . . . and hummed . . . and hummed some more. Caveman cocked his head trying to figure out the tune.  
  
"Roll over, Ba-aby . . . the time has come . . . to make a little bit more . . . roo-ooo-ooom!" Shae sang. The guys blinked. She then switched songs. "What happened to Miss Indepen-DENT? No longer need to be defensive! Good- BYE! Old Yoo-ooo-ooou!!!"  
  
"Um . . . Do you mind singing something other than that Kelly girl?" Squid said. Shae looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Oh baby, baby . . . how was I supposed . . . to know. HIT ME BABY ONE MORE- "  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Zigzag yelled, wide-eyed. "ANYTHING but THAT!"  
  
"Ooooh . . . I wake up in the mornin', nothing to eat, it's borin' . . . I EAT CHEEEEESE! OH WWWHYYYYYYYYY!?!??! WE'RE HEESE!! BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMABAM *gasp* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!! HEEEEEESE!!" Shae froze in a position holding her shovel as if it was a guitar and looked up at the boys.  
  
There was a long, uneasy, and awkward silence. Shae grinned triumphantly. Her work here was done. She climbed out of her hole and went walking after the small figure that was Zero, who had already headed to camp. He was probably glad to get far away from her singing.  
  
~*~  
  
Shae kneeled by her crate and sorted through her stuff, bored. She came across her old notebook, which had a collage of pictures on the front. Her eyes widened when she saw whom the pictures were of. She flipped to the first page and saw her old sloppy handwriting. The top of the page was titled "Holes story: When I saw you." Something in her brain clicked right then. This was her old Holes scrapbook when she had written fan fiction a few years back! Her eyes widened even more. She was in Holes! IN Holes!! She blinked several times as if expecting to wake up from a dream. How had she forgotten about all this? She sat there thinking for a moment and staring at the pages until she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see Zero looking at her notebook curiously. Her gaze traveled up to his hair. She grinned.  
  
"Oooh, fluffy . . . " She muttered. Zero looked at her for a moment and then decided to back away. Shae cleared her throat quickly. "Um . . . I mean . . . nice hair." Zero looked at the notebook again with curiosity.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Um . . . nothing." Shae hid the notebook behind her back. None of them could know.  
  
~*~  
  
. Ah . . . what a lovely band Heese is . . . their songs are of cheese and geese and chickens . . . they must like birds . . . Oh wait! Cheese isn't a bird! *whacks self* Um . . . yeah . . . ZERO'S HAIR IS FLUFFY! ^^! 


End file.
